1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel organic silicon compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel organic silicon compounds containing an epoxy group and a vinyl group bound to the silicon atom in the molecule thereof.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Organic silicon compounds having two kinds of functional groups in the same molecule thereof are known and utilizing the reactivity of each functional group, they are used as silane coupling agents or as raw materials of or intermediates for various chemical substances, or the like. For example, organic silicon compounds used as silane coupling agents possess a carbon functional group capable of binding to an organic material and a silicon functional group capable of reacting with and binding to an inorganic material and are interposed at the interface between the organic material and the inorganic material to function to firmly bond both with each other.
However, hitherto known organic silicon compounds having two functional groups in the same molecule thereof are mostly those having a hydrolyzable group such as an alkoxy group as the silicon functional group. Where organic compounds are used to bond with each other the hydrolyzable silicon-oxygen-carbon bond remains in the product so that problems of poor moisture resistance, etc. may be encountered. Thus, there might be a limitation depending upon the purpose of use.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel epoxy-containing organic silicon compounds which are free from any hydrolyzable group in the molecule thereof and suited for use in coupling between organic compounds or modification or crosslinking, etc. of various organic compounds or polymers. As a result of extensive investigations with an attempt to obtain organic silicon compounds suited for the foregoing object, the present inventors have synthesized organic silicon compounds (I) having an epoxy group as a carbon functional group and a vinyl group bound to the silicon atom as a silicon functional group and have found that these organic silicon compounds are suited for the present purpose and, have come to accomplish the present invention.
The gist of the present invention lies in an epoxy-containing organic silicon compound represented by the general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein each R, which may be the same or different, each represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group free from an aliphatic unsaturated bond; a represents 1 or 2; and n represents an integer of 2 to 6.